


chipmunk squeaks

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Sometimes, being small doesn't exactly work to Jemma's advantage.





	chipmunk squeaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: "You're cute when you're angry."

"What do you _mean_ you didn't think it was _serious_ you could have _died_...Daisy Johnson, don't put yourself down like that... don't CARE you think -- NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT..."

Bobbi's eyebrows had already risen past her hairline by the time she entered the lab. She'd first heard the yelling back from the gym, when her lung and knee had called it quits for the day. A shower had been the goal, but the accented yelling from the lab had prompted her feet to turn instead -- and it was there she found a sheepish Daisy nursing a bullet graze and Jemma angrily plonking her pliers about. 

"Really?" Bobbi asked, giving Daisy a droll look. Both of them knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a Jemma Simmons lecture, so it was a wonder Daisy'd tried hiding this wound at all. "Come on, _sestra_." 

Daisy harrumphed, but had the grace to look embarrassed. "It was a flesh wound -- it was!" she insisted when Jemma squeaked angrily. Bobbi had to bite back a grin. An angry Jemma was somewhat akin to an angry chipmunk. "I was gonna have May slap some antiseptic on it and have a beer!" 

"You were going to -- you were -- _MAY_ \-- do I have to TELL you how many things are wrong with that?!" Jemma yanked the thread tight, much to Daisy's protests. "There. Slap a bandage on _that_ and go have a beer." Thoroughly chastened, Daisy left, leaving Bobbi with her still-steaming fiancee. 

"C'mere, chipmunk." She folded Jemma into a tight hug, patting her back. "You're cute when you're angry," Jemma made a noise, but didn't deny the personalization. Instead, she wrinkled her nose playfully. 

"You really stink. Go take a shower."

Bobbi laughed and winked at her. "You gonna join me, sugar?"


End file.
